The real reason Teen Titans was cancelled
by RAVENownsALL
Summary: funny one shot... this is a waste of a summary. GAH! Just read it


**Funny one shot i did cause i was super bored (and super mad at the fact there will be no season six). So enjoy the randomness.**

**And for my special guest i would like you all to welcome Cartoon Network who will say the disclaimer for me!**

** CN: Adrianne does not own Teen Titans**

**Me: (throws popcorn at CN's head) BOO YOU SUCK! **

* * *

"Titans Go!" Robin was running out of the room with the knowledge of Dr. Light attacking the city. The rest of the team followed him. 

"This won't be too hard," Said Raven to Beastboy. They were somewhat lingering in the main room. They began heading for the door.

"Yea, Dr. Light is pretty pathet- oof" Raven knelt down to see Beast Boy with his face planted on the floor.

"Not as pathetic as tripping on your own feat," Raven said smugly.

"I didn't trip on my own feet, I tripped on…" Beastboy cut himself off and looked suspiciously at the floor. "Hey Rae, help me lift this rug. She shrugged and helped him roll the heavy carpet.

"Is that a cable?"

"Yea, do you know what it's for?" Raven shook her head and examined it again.

"This doesn't seem like the cables we have with our system, they're more bulky and if I recall, all of our cables are in the walls, not the floors." Raven knelt down and picked it up, "I wonder what this goes to."

"Titans, we have to go!" Robin re-entered the room realizing that Raven and Beastboy were not following. Starfire and Cyborg were behind him.

"Hey Cy, do you know what this cable goes to?" Beastboy asked completely ignoring Robin.

"No, I don't." Cyborg said quite shocked. He practically built this place single handedly. Now Robin became interested. "It looks like… like a camera cable."

"Is it a part of our security system?" Robin asked now fully intrigued.

"No, I think we're being bugged."

"No way!"

"Yea man, I think our only answer is to follow the cable and see exactly who."

"What about Dr. Light?" Robin asked demandingly. Raven rolled her eyes turned into a black Raven and transported herself out of the tower. After a few minutes she returned.

"Done." She responded as everyone looked at her.

"Okay, now let's find out what this goes to. From the looks of it, it's a master cable, so if I destroy it a lot of other things will malfunction too." Cyborg said picking up the wire and following it. At every wall it led to Raven fazed the rest of the team through. To their surprise it led below the basement.

"Are we there yet?"

"It goes down here."

"Below the basement? I do not recall any more rooms below our tower." Starfire said lighting up the room with her starbolts.

"Raven, can you get us down there?" Robin asked. She nodded and surrounded her friends in a black aura leading them underground.

"We lost them boss!"

"Well then get them back! I don't care what it takes! We have got to get a season six! Our ratings will plummet if we don't get this first episode!" A man in a cartoon network t-shirt was watching the monitors for signs of their heroes. They were no longer in range of the camera, which is odd because they practically had a camera on every street corner.

"Uh, boss, you better see this." Said a man by some near-by monitors.

"What BB tripping on his face for the umpteenth time?" A few crew members laughed a little at their boss's joke.

"Teacher's pet," the man at the monitors mumbled.

"What is it?"

"Look at this." The monitor revealed Raven and Beastboy discovering the wire under the carpet.

"Uh oh."

_BOOM!!!_

Everyone down in the work room screeched at the sound of the explosion. The teen titans were now in the room and everyone was running like chickens with their heads cut off. The look on the Titans' faces was priceless. The look of shock and confusion. What was going on? In the middle of the room the titans just stood there, paralyzed not talking, not moving not anything while people ran around them as if the world was ending. They looked around and saw that it was very familiar, well at least for Robin and Raven (and Terra if she hadn't lost her memory and all). It used to be Slade's layer when he tried to sink the tower, but now it looked like it had been turned into some media center. Cyborg was the first to move and talk for that matter.

"Rob? Hey man is that you?" Cyborg said to one of the men in the cartoon network t-shirt.

"Hey Cy, what's up?" His voice was shaky and nervous almost as if he was afraid. The rest of the titans didn't know what he was afraid about, yet, but something about this whole situation made them feel as though they were going to have to beat a few people up.

"You know this guy?" Robin asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Yea man, he's our cable guy!" He turned back toward Rob. "Hey Rob, do you know what's going on?" Cyborg was answered by a sharp shrill scream. The titans looked around to see Raven was no longer next to them.

"Raven what's wrong?" Robin asked.

"WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?!??!?!?!" Raven screeched at a couple of people.

"Well, I'm Amy and he's Marv." He women said shakily.

"Oh my God!" Said Raven pointing toward the monitors. There were nine monitors which showed the following:

Robin fighting Slade

Terra first meeting the titans

Cyborg fight brother blood

Raven becoming the portal

Beastboy becoming the beast

Starfire fighting Blackfire on Tamaran

Beastboy and Raven Hugging

Robin and Starfire Kissing

Terra and Beastboy about to kiss

The titans looked up at Rob.

"Have I told you about one of the most popular animated series? It's called teen titans" He said nervously.

"How long has this show been running?" Raven said through her teeth.

"About five seasons."

"FIVE SEASONS?!?!" All the titans said in unison.

"Cable guys my ass! No wonder I don't get Cartoon Network!" Cyborg said fuming.

Well do to the injuries of the equipment, and the people at Cartoon Netwrok, there will no longer be a season six. Which sucks for the rest of us, but hey at least they got what they deserved. :)

* * *

**This is just basically me venting, and i had to get the people at cartoon network hurt b/c i can't do it in real life, oh well, that's what fan fictions are for. **


End file.
